


Animal That You Have Become

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Controlling Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Married Castiel/Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Castiel, Whipping, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Sam turns off his phone while hanging out with Dean. His husband is far from pleased, so now he must suffer the consequences.





	Animal That You Have Become

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombieutopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieutopia/gifts), [AzrielRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielRose/gifts).



> Please don't read this fic if domestic violence squicks you. I'm not your mommy, it's not up to me to hold your hand. Don't come at me with your discourse, the tags are right there. You feel me? 
> 
> Bingo squared filled: whipping.

Dean's watching Sam with wide, concerned eyes. He keeps staring at the marks on Sam's neck and Sam fights the urge to cover himself. To hide Cas's claiming bites of ownership. Dean doesn't understand. Quite frankly, Sam's not quite sure he understands either. 

“Your phone keeps buzzing,” Dean says says softly. “It's Cas, isn't it?” 

Sam winces, eyes darting around the bar. His stool sucks. It’s old, ugly, and needs replacing - but at least he's not imprisoned. At least he's outside. Talking to Dean. Dean's worth the risk. “Does it matter?” 

“Sammy… of  _ course  _ it matters,” Dean rasps, leaning forward to touch Sam's hand. 

Sam cringes away from Dean's touch and takes another swallow of beer. “Can't we just enjoy our time together? I wanna hear about  _ you _ , not -” 

“Kinda hard when he won't fucking stop texting or calling,” Dean bites out but Sam knows the anger isn't meant for him. It's meant for Cas and what he's done to their relationship. 

Sam licks his lips, desperation bubbling up. He doesn't know when he can manage to escape his home again. And he sure as hell doesn't want his punishment to be worth only thirty minutes of freedom. He needs to make this  _ last _ . “What if I turn off my phone?” 

Dean's eyes flicker, as surprised as Sam feels. “You'd do that for me? Wait, won't Cas get pissed? The guy's kinda obsessed with you, Sammy.” 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, dude.” 

“Yeah, but what about Cas?  _ That's  _ really not a stupid question, so don't even start,” Dean says, stealing a handful of Sam's fries. 

“Let me handle it.” 

“But he-” 

“I  _ said  _ let me handle it, okay?” 

Dean doesn't look convinced. “If shit gets crazy, come find me. You know I'll protect you. Always.” 

“I know, Dean. I know.” 

_ That's exactly the problem.  _

Cas knows too.

 

* * *

 

Sam doesn't come back home until the wee hours of the morning in hopes of missing Cas. His husband  _ should  _ be dead asleep at 2 o'clock in the morning but who fucking knows. Cas isn't used to Sam staying out this late. 

As soon as Sam sneaks inside he sees Cas. Despite Sam's best efforts, Cas must have heard him drive up and came to meet him at the door. Or maybe he's been awake and seething, waiting by the door this whole time. 

_ Great. _

“Hello, Sam. Did you enjoy your time with Dean?” Cas asks, flicking on the lights. His intervention has begun. His interrogation. 

Sam raises his chin. “I did, yeah.” 

“You didn't answer any of my calls. What's the reasoning for that?” 

Sam sighs. “I wanted Dean to be happy. I wanted to give him my full attention.” 

“Oh, Sam. That was the wrong move and we both know it, don't we?” 

“I didn't do anything wrong!” 

Cas rolls his eyes. “You're trying my patience.” 

It's then that Sam sees the whip in Cas's hand. He stiffens. “What's with the toy?” 

“Your punishment,” Cas says simply. “Maybe you'll see things my way after a session with my whip.” 

Sam scowls at Cas, keeping his gaze on him as he takes off his clothes one piece at a time. “I want a divorce.” He hadn't meant to say it out loud but the words ring true, so he lets them hang there without apology.

Cas doesn't hesitate - he smacks Sam across the face, leaving behind a painful sting. “That's hurtful, Sam.” 

“It's the  _ truth _ .” 

“You  _ think  _ it's the truth.” 

Sam scoffs, now naked. “What now? Gonna beat me until I cry?” 

“It's tempting.” 

“I bet.” Sam's stiff. Doesn't want to breathe. Can't. 

Cas sighs through his nose this time. “Go to the kitchen.” 

“But-” 

“ _ Go,  _ Sam. Or I'll drag you by your hair,” Cas spits. 

“Dean was right about you,” Sam mutters beneath his breath before obeying. 

“What's that?” Cas is right on his heels. 

“Nothing,” Sam says because he might be reckless but he doesn't have a death wish. He's already pushed Cas so far. 

“Good,” Cas says when they reach the kitchen. “Bend over the table.” 

Sam hears the words and they make sense but he's frozen in place anyway. He doesn't  _ want  _ this. He doesn't want to be whipped at the best of times, but certainly not when Cas is so  _ angry.  _

Cas grabs Sam's hair and  _ pulls _ . “What did I  _ just  _ say?” 

“Fuck! Let go of my hair and I'll do it!” 

Cas lets go only to smack Sam's ass hard with his palm. “Shut up. You don't get to talk. You don't get to demand anything. Not after the way you hurt me.” 

Violence is not new to Sam but it's never been quite like  _ this  _ before. His anger fills up the whole room. With burning eyes Sam bends over the table, exposing his back and ass to Cas's wrath. Next comes a deep, solid impact. Pain across his ass cheeks with something other than Cas's hand. 

_ The whip.  _

“Cas!” Sam's ass flexes, which only intensifies his pain. 

“Yes, Sam?” 

Cas hits him again. Once, twice, three times. A thuddy pain across his back. Sam can't relax. He  _ knows  _ it'll help ease his suffering but his body refuses to yield. 

“It hurts!” 

“I'm going easy on you given the circumstances, Sam. You said you want a divorce. Did you honestly think that would go unpunished?” 

Sam's legs tremble as the blows keep coming. It's a good thing he's got the table for support or else he'd be a heap on the floor. There isn't enough space between each smack of the whip to breathe, much less think. Well, he can't think  _ beyond _ the whip. How Cas might be holding it to make it as painful as it is. Better not turn around and find out, though. He could end up with the whip hitting his face if Cas's current behavior is anything to go by. 

“I thought maybe given the way you treat me you'd be happy to be rid of me.” 

“Never, Sam. You're  _ mine _ .” 

Sam lets out a shaky laugh that turns into a hiss when the whip cracks across his back. “You have a funny way of showing it.” 

“Say it, Sam. Say you won't leave me. That's all I'm asking of you,” Cas growls, hitting  Sam fast and brutal. Too rough. His skin is breaking open beneath Cas's fury. There  _ has  _ to be cuts. Blood. Damage. “Don't let Dean poison your mind. Distance yourself from him, shut him out.” 

_ It's asking too much, he wants too much.  _

“Why should I promise that?” 

“Because if you do... I'll stop. I'll put down the whip and take care of you.” 

“I'll stay,” Sam gasps so the pain will stop. 

It doesn't. 

 

* * *

 

Cas sucks new marks into Sam’s neck, his spent dick twitching against Sam's thigh. “Sam,” he breathes. “I forgive you.” 

Sam wants to tell Cas where he can shove his bullshit because really? What had Sam done that was so horrible? Advocate for himself?

He doesn't tell Cas off. He wraps his legs around Cas's waist. The welts on his back and ass are on fire. Laying down was a mistake.  “Round two already?” 

It'll be easier this way. Giving in, just a little bit.  Once Cas is done using him, Sam can run to Dean. Tell him everything. 

“I can't help it. You look delicious. Perfect.” 

Sam fights the urge to react to the praise. God, he hates that he still loves this man. He hates it because it makes him weak. 

“You're too easy,” Sam murmurs. It's for himself as much as it is for Cas. 

“With you, yes.” Cas's eyes are dark and full of want, full of things Sam can't possibly give. He's running on empty, he just  _ can't.  _ Cas slips inside Sam's used hole. “I won't stop until you come, too.” 

Sam doesn't know if he can. Not while his ruined back is against the sheets. He's too sensitive there, focused on the pain and soreness instead of the pleasure. 

Maybe it's a blessing in disguise. He's got a clear head this way. No high from an orgasm. In this state of mind, he has come to the decision that he has to leave before Cas destroys them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> If this fic feels familiar, it's because it's based off a mini prompt fill that I wrote a few months back.


End file.
